


Rough Waters

by IAmStoryteller



Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Contains spoilers from up to chapter 148, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A storm hits the Perseus and Senku worries
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	Rough Waters

Storms were an inevitability on a cross-Pacific trip. Any student of history would tell you that it ended many lives. So it was no surprise that on the fourteenth day of their trip that a storm came upon the crew of the _Perseus_. 

Thankfully, Senku had thought things through and realized that a storm might delay them on their very tight schedule in order to get corn before it went out of season. Ryuusui and the Power Team were tasked with keeping the ship on track, while the physically weaker members (okay, so really the ones that would get in the way in this situation) stayed below deck.

However much Senku trusted Ryuusui’s experience as a capable seaman, there were still the possibility of getting off-course that they just couldn’t afford. With Senku stuck below deck with Gen, Chrome, Suika, Kaseki, and Yuzuriha at the moment, who were trying to help Francois with the cooking to varying degrees of success. It was good that everyone was trying to keep busy, especially knowing that Senku would find them something to do if they even said they were bored.

“Here, Senku, try this,” said Yuzuriha, coming over and handing him a questionable item of food.

“Am I gonna get food poisoning,” asked Senku.

“Francois made it, something about good for preventing scurvy,” said Yuzuriha, shooting him a bright smile. She had a couple of coats in her hands too. “I made more raincoats, with the materials we had, since we don’t need our Power Team getting colds.”

“Good work,” said Senku, eating the food, which tasted like a vitamin gummy. Whatever it was, Francois was a genius with food. “No one’s getting seasick from the rocking of the boat by the waves, I hope? Is Suika doing okay?”

“I think she’s doing better than the rest of us,” said Yuzuriha. “You should get to the bridge and to see how it’s going. You’re about to start pacing any second.” She handed him a jacket. “Just don’t fall overboard.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” said Senku, wryly. His friend just giggled at him and went back to the others.

He slipped on the Stone World version of a raincoat and headed up to the deck, which was needed to get to the bridge (where Ryuusui steered the ship and Ukyo monitored the radars and communications). The storm was as bad Senku suspected. The rain fell like buckets on the deck, the masts shook with the might of the wind. Senku almost went back inside, but his need to make sure everything was going as smoothly as possible. As soon as he got a few steps, a familiar looming figure grabbed him by the back of his coat and picked him up.

“I thought we all agreed that you were to stay below deck,” said Tsukasa, not amused. 

Senku strained his neck to look up at Tsukasa, who was holding him up by one hand (gosh, Tsukasa was so strong), and smirked, “As much as I am for you manhandling me, there’s no time. I want to go check on Ryuusui and Ukyo.”

Tsukasa gave him a blank look, as if unable to process Senku’s flirting, “I’ll escort you.” And then to Senku’s infinite embarrassment, Tsukasa picked up him. “The deck is slippery.”

Senku hoped his face wasn’t noticeably red (this is what his teasing got him, in all honesty), as Tsukasa carried him to the bridge. The raincoat only protected him so much, as it was just so much water. The ship heaved forward with the might of the waves, but Tsukasa was steady on his feet. It was definitely a good thing that Tsukasa didn’t let Senku walk on the deck.

Once at the Bridge, Tsukasa put Senku on his feet. “I’ll come and get you when you’re ready to go back to below deck.”

“Thanks,” said Senku, awkwardly. Tsukasa turned to go back to helping make sure nothing broke (namely the masts). “Ah, wait!”

“Yeah?”

Senku grabbed Tsukasa’s coat and pulled him down a bit to kiss Tsukasa’s cheek. “See you later!” The blush that appeared on Tsukasa’s rain-soaked face was worth it.

With that, Senku entered the bridge, happy to be out of the rain (even if he was only out there for a max of four minutes) which was designed to be covered. Ryuusui stared at him with a knowing smirk and Ukyo looked exasperated.

“What?”

“You know we can see outside” said Ukyo, deadpan.

“I knew there was something between you two, hah! Francois owes me cuddles.”

Senku cleared his throat and said, attempting to change the subject, “Are we still on course?” 

“Yes, don’t doubt me,” said Ryuusui. Grinning, he continued, “I’d rather hear all about you and your big guy.”

Senku sighed. He was never going to hear the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
